<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time with the sisters by KingFake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143225">Time with the sisters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake'>KingFake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aphrodisiacs, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Boob Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Femsub, Impregnation, Incest, Maledom, Romance, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A man is taking a well deserve rest at the hot springs, and unexpected guest comes to the bath.<br/>The man noticing who arrived tries to leave but at the insistence he stays, this are the steamy consequences from this decision</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Camilla/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Elise/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Camilla (Fire Emblem)/Elise (Fire Emblem)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time with the sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ah, what a bliss…”, a man said as he soaked himself in the hot spring.</p><p>After a long day, he decided to relax at the hot spring that had been constructed on the castle, even then, today was a special occasion, as the man entered the hot spring, he found it empty.</p><p>The white-haired man seeing this opportunity, after taking a few steps to his right, entered the springs, his back at the border.</p><p> “The last battles have been getting tougher and tougher…”, Corrin said to himself as he looked to the open ceiling of the hot springs, “I shouldn’t be thinking about this now, I’m supposed to be relaxing, especially since its so quiet”</p><p>Corrin submerged himself a little more, the water reaching his neck, “While its good that everyone is so full of energy, sometimes, these quiet moments are what I need.”, Corrin thought to himself as he closed his eyes.</p><p>But, as he began to enjoy himself, Corrin heard footsteps coming to his left.</p><p>“Well, I suppose it had to end sometime”, he thought to himself as the steps got closer to him.</p><p>The person who had entered sited close to Corrin, a few inches separated them.</p><p>Corrin opened his eyes and slowly turned to see who had arrived, the first thing he saw has a light purple hair that extended into the water.</p><p>As Corrin recognized who had entered the water, he turned his gaze away, and began to stand to exit the hot springs.</p><p>“Excuse me Camilla, I will go…”, Corrin said without looking at Camila.</p><p>As he got his foot out of the water, Camilla grabbed Corrin by the hand, “Come on Corrin, it has been so long since we had taken a bath together…”, she said looking at his face.</p><p>“Camilla, we shouldn’t. We are adults now, and this is a public place, if someone entered, he could get the wrong idea”, answered Corrin still looking away from Camilla. While they both weren’t nude, as they had towels, Camila´s didn’t cover the entirety of her bosom. Leaving an ample view of her breasts from anyone looking down at her.</p><p>“Don’t worry about that. Selena and Beruka are outside, they won’t let anyone pass.”, said Camilla, firming her grasp on Corrin´s hand.</p><p>“She prepared all this beforehand… She must have thought of every possible protest I could give her…”, Corrin thought as he began to lower his foot down to the water. “Well, it shouldn’t be that bad”, Corrin rationalized, turning his hear toward Camilla.</p><p>As he began to sit down again, Camilla smiled at him, “Thank you so much Corrin, it’s good to have some time alone to have a heart to heart.”</p><p>Camilla let go of Corrin´s hand, as she moved a little, Corrin saw that she had brought a little basket.</p><p>Seeing that the basket had gotten his attention, Camilla explained, “Sorry Corrin, I know this place has a bathing etiquette but I just don’t fell right without this, but don’t worry, this are for after getting out of the water”</p><p>Corrin sighted as a smile appeared on his face, “Even after all this time, Camilla is still the same…”, he thought to himself as he began to relax in the water.</p><p>Camila turned to see Corrin, noticing that even as he was relaxing his body was still tense from the stress, “My poor little Corrin, you are all tensed up, let your big sister help you with it”, Camilla said, getting close to him.</p><p>“What do you have in mind?”, asked Corrin as he moved away from Camilla.</p><p>Camilla giggled, “Don’t worry, just a massage to your shoulders, I even got the perfect thing for it”, Camilla said as she turned to grab something from her basket.</p><p>She bends down to her basket and grabbed a small brownish bottle, “Its jasmine oil, its very good for relaxing”, Camilla said as she showed the bottle to Corrin.</p><p>“Well, it’s only a massage, let me get out of the water…”, said Corrin, as he lifted himself to sit on the border of the hot springs.</p><p> Camilla smiled as she got out of the water and kneeled in front of Corrin`s back and opened the bottle.</p><p>She let a few drops of the oil to her hands and rubbed her palms covering them with the oil. With delicacy, she grabbed Corrin`s shoulders, and began to press on them, making circular movements.</p><p>Corrin closed his eyes, the massage Camilla started to remove all the stiffness on his shoulders and with the smell on lavender getting on Corrin`s nose, he couldn’t help but start to get relaxed.</p><p>“Darling, you are so tense.”, exclaimed Camilla realizing a little pressure from her hands, “Don’t worry love, I will help you get all those worries away…”</p><p>As the massage remove more and more stiffens Corrin gave a sigh of relief, “Things have gotten a lot tougher recently…”, He thought to himself a smile appearing on his face, “Maybe I can rely more in Camilla…”</p><p>The relaxing aura and the gentle sensation were bliss to Corrin</p><p>But Camilla removed her hand from Corrin`s shoulders. “Have you finis…”, Corrin was asking as he got cut off by a pushing sensation on his back.</p><p>“What are you doing Camilla!?”, exclaimed Corrin, not sure how to react.</p><p>“Oh Corrin, I just want to pamper you. Is it wrong for a big sister to pamper her little brother?”, Camilla answered sweetly as she got close to Corrin`s ear. “Let me help you with <strong>all</strong> the stress you have…”</p><p>Corrin turned his head trying to see Camilla, he noticed a body towel that was left on the floor.</p><p>“Oh Gods, that is Camilla`s towel”, Corrin screamed in his mind as his face reddened. “Camilla, cover yourself!”, exclaimed Corrin as he turned his head to the front, trying to not see Camilla.</p><p>“Oh, my Corrin, you shouldn’t be embarrassed about something as silly as this, you have seen me naked before and I have seen you before. There is nothing to be embarrassed about.”, Camilla said as her hand went towards Corrin`s towel.</p><p>She grabbed the towel and removed it, leaving Corrin completely naked, his manhood fully erected.</p><p>Camilla looked at his cock from over Corrin`s shoulder, “My, my, someone has certainly grown since the last time we have bathed together…”, said Camilla as her hand grabbed his manhood.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Camilla, please let me leave…”, Corrin said as he tried to stand.</p><p>Camilla grabbed his shoulder with her other hand stopping him, “Oh, my poor Corrin, you don’t have to be so sorry.”, she whispered to Corrin, “Let your big sis alleviate you”.</p><p>She began to move her hand through Corrin`s length, her delicate fingers stimulating Corrin making him feel pleasure.</p><p>Her movements changed as she pleasured Corrin, becoming fast and intense before calming down.</p><p>Camilla was clearly teasing her brother enjoying the little moans that escaped from his mouth as she changed her rhythm.</p><p>After a while, Camilla noticed that Corrin`s cock had begun to twitch as he was about to cum.</p><p>“You don’t have to hold it in darling, I don’t have any problem with you cuming in mi hand…”, Camilla whispered to Corrin as she movements became more intense.</p><p>After hearing this, Corrin came, his seed getting to Camilla`s hand, and down his own shaft.</p><p>Camilla got her hand close to her mouth, and licked Corrin`s semen, “So this is how you taste…”, she said as she liked her hand clean.</p><p>Corrin couldn’t say anything as he heard Camilla licking his seed from her hand.</p><p>As Camilla finished, she leaned against Corrin`s back, and looked at his manhood, “My my, aren’t you energetic…”, Camilla said as she noticed Corrin`s cock that stood fully erected.</p><p>Camilla rose from the ground and walked in front of Corrin before kneeling again. </p><p>Corrin gulped after Camilla little show, “Camilla…”, he thought to himself.</p><p>Camilla bended down, getting close to Corrin`s manhood, she looked up and saw the expression on Corrin`s face, she smiled before kissing the tip of his cock.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Elise moved behind a pillar, her head out enough to see her sibling lost in their lust.</p><p>“What do I do…?”, Elise asked herself as she hid herself behind the pillar, “If I just hadn’t stay to play a prank on Corrin…”</p><p>Before Corrin had arrived at the hot springs, Elise was soaking in the water. As she heard Corrin undressing, she got out of the water and hid behind the pillar to the right of the fountain.</p><p>She planed to surprise Corrin, but as Camilla had entered the springs things had gotten more complicated.</p><p>“And now they are in the middle of it…”, Elise thought as she moved again to see them “I should have gone when she was massaging his back…”</p><p>Now that Camilla was in front of Corrin, if she tried to go, Camilla would see her.</p><p>Elise tried to think what to do, but as she tried to think something, a thought crossed her mind, “They are feeling good…”</p><p>She saw the look of pleasure in Corrin face as Camilla kissed his cock, and how Camilla seemed to enjoy doing it.</p><p>Elise`s hand went to her tight, “I shouldn’t…”, she thought as she slowly went to her womanhood, “But…”</p><p>Her finger started to move, making her pleasure herself, somehow, the sensation felt different as when she did it in her bedroom.</p><p>“Corrin…”, she murmured as she increased the force of her movements.</p><p>Elise bitted the towel she was wearing trying to muffle herself.</p><p>Her mind made her imagine herself in Camilla situation, how she would pleasure her brother.</p><p>“Corrin, I want you to make me feel good too…”, she murmured as her fantasies unfolded.</p><p>As her fantasies continued, she closed her eyes submerging herself but as she did, she let go of the towel.</p><p>Her moans growing louder as she increased the force.</p><p>She began to feel her climax coming, a loud moan escaping her lips as strength left her body.</p><p>Elise was gasping for air, trying to recover, but as she opened her eyes, she saw Camilla in front of her.</p><p>“My sweet Elise, if you wanted to join us, you just had to say, you didn’t need to do it yourself…” Camilla said as she grabbed her and began to carry her, “Corrin will help you”</p><p>Camilla carried Elise and lowered her in front of Corrin, his manhood fully erected as Camilla had stopped to go to Elise.</p><p>Elise got close to Corrin`s cock, and began to suck the head, “There you go, you are doing great”, said Camilla as she put her hand on Elise head.</p><p>Camilla began to put pressure on Elise`s head making her go deeper and deeper.</p><p>Elise had gone almost the entirety of Corrin`s cock before it began to twitch.</p><p>“Elise, I am about to cum”, warned Corrin as he panted.</p><p>Camilla giggled, “Don’t worry darling, she will take every drop”, Camilla said as she maintained her hand on Elise`s head.</p><p>When Corrin came, Elise didn’t try to rise her head, drinking everything thing that came to her mouth.</p><p>As Corrin finished, Camilla let go of Elise´s head, now she raised her head, “Big brother, you really have a strong flavor”, Elise said smiling.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>Corrin couldn’t say anything, his mind was racing trying to think what to do. “Things were already out of control with Camilla, now its even worse with Elise…”</p><p>Camilla smiled to Corrin as she bended towards her basket, this time grabbing a small bottle that was full of a light purple liquid.</p><p>As everyone eyes went to the little bottle, Camilla gave the bottle to Elise.</p><p>“I got something special for all off us, can you take a little gulp from the bottle darling?”, Camilla said smiling to Elise.</p><p>Elise drank a third from the bottle, “It’s a little bit sweet “, she commented as she returned the bottle to Camilla.</p><p>She drank another third from the bottle, but she didn’t swallow it, instead turning to kiss Corrin, making him drink the liquid.</p><p>After Camilla broke the kiss she smiled at Corrin, “Was it tasty my love?”, Camilla playfully asked, before drinking the last third of the bottle.</p><p>As the potion took effect, their breading got heavier as their minds were getting overtaken by lust.</p><p>Camilla lowered her breast to Corrin´s penis and embraced it between them, she began to move them up and down, looking to pleasure Corrin.</p><p>Elise looking at what her sister was doing, pouted for a second envious of her sister blossom; but, not wanting to be left out, she lowered her mouth to the of Corrin´s manhood and gave it little kisses.</p><p>The two sisters had begun to coordinate themselves, Elise kissing as her sister lowered her breast, and stopping when she was rising.</p><p>Corrin was only looking at the wonderful sight in front of him, two beautiful women coordinating themselves to pleasure him.</p><p>As he began to feel as he was about to cum, lust began to defeat the last string of resistance he had.</p><p>Corrin came, but Camilla and Elise didn’t stop, continuing as their faces were covered in Corrin´s seed, and when it stopped, the two-sister turned to Corrin, showing his seed dripping from their faces.</p><p>Seeing this, Corrin snaped.</p><p>Overtaken by lust, he grabbed Camilla by the shoulders, and moved her to the border of the bath.</p><p>Following him, Camilla laid her back on the floor outside the bath, Elise followed close.</p><p>The sisters laying on their backs, opened their legs presenting themselves to Corrin.</p><p>He positioned himself in front of Camilla and collocated the tip of his cock at her entrance, with one strong thrust he buried all his manhood inside of her, blood dripping out of her.</p><p>The usual calm and composed Camilla was moaning as hard as she could as Corrin hammered his manhood deep inside her, making her face take a lewd appearance.</p><p>Elise watched as Corrin thrusted deep inside Camilla with excitement, waiting for her turn.</p><p>Camilla also overtaken by pleasure began to scream, “Yes Corrin, ravage me, take what belonged to you since the moment I met you”</p><p>Corrins thrust became stronger and stronger, his cock beginning to twitch.</p><p>“Cum inside me Corrin, make me your woman”, Camilla screamed as she began to feel Corrin semen exiting his cock, filling her womb.</p><p>As Corrin removed his manhood from Camila, the excess cum began to gush out of Camilla, and dropping into the water.</p><p>Camilla was lying on the ground breathing heavily, exhausted from her session with Corrin.</p><p>On the other hand, Corrin walked slowly toward the lying Elise, with cock still fully erect.</p><p>Elise moved her hand to her womanhood and separated her lips showing her insides.</p><p>Corrin put the tip of his cock in the small entrance and began to push, a small shriek escaped Elise as her womanhood stretched to allow Corrin to enter.</p><p>A hand petted on Elise´s head, she turned to see the still lying Camilla, extending her arm to pet her head, smiling at her.</p><p>“Don’t worry darling, just bear with the pain a little before it starts to feel good”, Camilla said trying to calm her down.</p><p>With heavy breathing, Elise began to calm herself down, “You can continue big bro…”, she said turning her gaze back to Robin.</p><p>With one strong thrust Corrin buried himself in Elise, her stomach bulging for taking something too big for her.</p><p>Corrin rammed Elise´s cervix, the bulge in her stomach showing how deep Corrin was.</p><p>Elise was making a lewd expression, her eyes rolling up, and her mouth contorting in a lewd smile.</p><p>“Big bro, thrust harder, mold me to pleasure you”, Elise screamed, making Corrin hit her cervix even harder.</p><p>Camilla watched with a smile on her face her two siblings enjoying each other.</p><p>Elise began to feel Corrin´s cock twitching, “Please cum inside me big bro, paint my womb with your seed, make me yours”, Elise screamed as Corrin rammed into her, and came deep inside her.</p><p>Corrin took a few steps back to appreciate the two woman he had ravaged, the small trail of semen that was still exiting Camilla, and the gushing flow that was coming out of Elise.</p><p>Corrin smiled proud of himself, but, as he reached the border of the bath he began to feel dizzy, and sat on the border, his hand supporting his head.</p><p>Seeing this Camilla went to Corrin, preoccupied if he was feeling wrong.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>The three of them were sitting on the bench on the dressing area, the two women hugging Corrin by the arm.</p><p>“The heat got to you, eh darling”, Camilla said a smile on her face.</p><p>They were now resting from the intense session they had just a moment ago, while Camila and Elise had recuperated quite nicely, Corrin was still out of breath.</p><p>As he rested, his mind slowly unclouded itself from his lust, now realizing what he had done.</p><p>Corrin, not looking at them asked, “Camilla, Elise, are you taking some medication to prevent…”, but Camilla whispered in his ear before he finished the question.</p><p>“You know darling, the potion we drank not only invigorated us, it was also a fertility potion”, Camilla whispered sweetly to his ear, “I’m sure that wonderful seed of you has already planted itself in us…, what do you think… daddy”</p><p>Corrin gulped at what Camilla had said, his mind racing thinking of what to do, but as he turned his eyes to see Camilla and Elise smiling at him.</p><p>Seeing them smile, Corrin sighed and turned to them, “I have responsibility for you two, as soon as we can we will marry”, Corrin said, his face turning red, “I will try my hardest to make you two as happy as I can…”</p><p>The two sisters smiled at each other, “Thank you Corrin”, they both said, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you know that jasmine has an aphrodisiac effect?</p><p>Hello, this is the third and last stories to compensate for my radio silence, I hope you enjoyed your time reading them.<br/>Now to the story, I had this story stuck with me since April, I am glad to have finally finished it  since it has my favorite female character from Fates, this story began as an exercise for threesome in future stories, so please tell me what you think about it.</p><p>And, like always, criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.<br/>If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.<br/>Once again, thanks for reading my work.<br/>I hope to see you, on the next one.<br/>KingFake</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>